The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Broussonetia plant, which is given the varietal denomination of ‘Jinhudie’.
In April 2006, a mutated Broussonetia naturally occurring whole plant was found among Broussonetia seedlings in a nursery at Chuxu Village, Suiping County, Henan Province, China. Leaf margins of the mutated Broussonetia plant were golden in spring, yellow in summer and golden in autumn, while leaf centers were light green in spring, and dark green in summer as well as autumn. However, leaves of other known seedlings in the same nursery were green. Since the main breeding material of this variety is branches and buds, branches of mutated were then grafted in spring and the mutated plant was reproduced by budding with xylem.
In April 2007, the mutated Broussonetia plant was grafted with a rootstock of a wild Broussonetia plant and branches of the mutated plant in the same nursery. According to observation, in spring, leaf margins of new-born plant were golden while leaf centers were green. In summer, leaves turned to slight yellow-green with blackish green spots. In autumn, the leaf margins were orange-yellow while leaf centers were yellow-green. All character were stable. In the nursery, except for some species of maple, there were no other varieties. The nursery has excellent land, smooth drainage, and no pollution sources around. The nursery is closed with only one entrance. Average summer maximum temperature at the nursery is 38 degrees Celsius, and average winter minimum temperature is −6 degrees Celsius. Annual average rainfall is 800 mm.
In spring 2008, the grafted plant was asexually reproduced by grafting and cottage. Characteristics thereof were all kept.
From 2009-2013, after generations of reproducing, no atavism or further mutation was observed. Characteristics of the distinct variety were kept stable.
The new and distinct variety of Broussonetia plant is not commercially available.